Fast Fuse
Fast Fuse was written by Sergio Pizzorno and is the 4th track on West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum. Background Fast Fuse was originally slated to be released as a one-off single between Empire and West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum, however this never came to be and the only thing that ever saw the light of day was the rare Fast Fuse EP, which contains an early version of the song, as well as an alternative mix of Thick As Thieves. Live One of the earliest West Ryder songs to be played live, Fast Fuse was first performed in summer 2007 and throughout 2008, when it started with an acoustic chorus, played slower than the rest of the song. With the release of the album in 2009, the song became a permanent staple in the set, alternating intros and outros. Starting in 2011 the song's original outro has been replaced by Misirlou, a Greek folk song made popular by the use of the Dick Dale & His Del-Tones version in the 1994 film Pulp Fiction. Fast Fuse has been performed acoustically in a session for Australian radio station Nova FM in January 2010. Video Quotes Releases Album Releases *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum (CD album) - PARADISE57 *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum (2x10" vinyl album) - PARADISE59 *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum - (CD+DVD album) - PARADISE58 *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum - (promo CD album) - PARADISE56 *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum (5-track album sampler CD) - PARADISE56S *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum - (CD album in a discbox slider) - PARADISE62 *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum (CD+DVD album, The Tour Edition) - PARADISE67 *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum (double CD album) - Japanese edition *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum - (promo CD album) - Argentinean edition *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum - (promo CDr album) - UK edition *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum - (promo CDr album) - UK edition *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum - (promo CDr album) - US edition *West Ryder Pauper Lunatic Asylum - (promo CDr album) - watermarked US edition Single Releases *Fast Fuse EP (10" single) - PARADISE51 *Fast Fuse (10" single) - PARADISE51 *Fast Fuse (promo CD-R) Lyrics Oh baby I was born with a fast fuse I got no time to love Just a city to abuse Oh baby I was born with a fast fuse I got no time to love Just a city to abuse Come get me With your files don't arrest me But I'm Lucifer's child, wild, acid done Black sunglasses shade your morning sun Come get me All you fuckers can't touch me I'm the hooligan choir, sire, sit don't scatter It don't matter, get me one two three Gold lightning in the skyline Gold lightning in the sky Oh baby I was born with a fast fuse I got no time to love Just a city to abuse Oh baby I was born with a fast fuse I got no time to love Just a city to abuse Vultures circle round They wait above the ground How dare you Now it's time to address you I'm the reason you came, shame, stroke my mane See my fist chopping up your reign It's getting hotter Now I'm spitting out lava I'm the Spaniard in the works, jerks, genuine stock Hear that bomb going tick tick tock Gold lightning in the skyline Gold lightning in the sky Gold lightning in the skyline Gold lightning in the sky Oh baby I was born with a fast fuse I got no time to love Just a city to abuse In the middle of the night When they come for you Where you gonna be What you gonna do Heaven may come and heaven may call but I won't be there References Category:Songs